Episode 130
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=217 and 218 p.2-13 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Vivi and Carue - Luffy |rating=13.8 |rank=3 }} "Beware her Scent! The Seventh One is Nico Robin!" is the 130th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Marines fail again to catch the Straw Hat Pirates. After escaping from the Marines, Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday) appears from inside of the Straw Hat Pirates' ship. She manages to persuade the crew to let her join because Luffy didn't let her die back then. Pell is seen at the end standing over his own grave. Long Summary Hina explains to Smoker that they sunk Bon Kurei's ship and captured his crew, but the Straw Hats managed to run away. Although, Hina observes that Smoker seems pleased that they managed to escape. King Cobra continues the speech given to the kingdom started by Vivi. Chaka mourns Pell's death at his grave, though he admits that he cannot accept Pell is really gone. Back at Yuba, Toto continues to laugh since hearing the kingdom wide speech, as he is one of the few people who know the true extent of the Straw Hats' involvement in saving Alabasta. It then cuts to various people and animals who interacted with the Straw Hats through their journey in the desert. Among them are citizens' reactions and plans for the future. Crocodile's casino will probably be shut down as people don't have time to take care of it, neither would they want to. It is then revealed that Pell survived the blast. The Marines continue to attack the Going Merry and it seems to be sinking. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji decide they've got to fight them when they trip over large metal pipes Usopp kept—which they then decide to throw out. Coincidentally when Luffy throws them away they hit the marine ships. Using this to their advantage they make a quick escape. Smoker and Tashigi discuss Luffy and Zoro's new bounties and how they got them. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats bemoan the loss of Vivi except Zoro who says if they miss her so much they may as well have forced her to come along. The others insult him (except Luffy who doesn't know how to make up a proper insult). Suddenly the door to the captain's cabin opens revealing Nico Robin. Everyone who knows who she is panics. Robin says Luffy did something to her and Sanji immediately gets angry at him. Luffy has no idea what she's talking about, but Robin insists that he did indeed do something and that he needs to take responsibility by allowing her to become part of their crew. Flashback to moments before Luffy was unconscious while the tomb was crumbling. Robin gives King Cobra the antidote to Crocodile's poison. And admits that she did lie to Crocodile about the Poneglyph, and never had any intention of handing over a weapon to him. As Cobra administers the medicine she tells him: all she wants to know is the True History through the Rio Poneglyph. But now, she's given up, she's spent 20 years looking for it and this had been her last hope, it didn't matter anymore; there are simply too many enemies in the path to achieving her dream. Luffy then wakes and saves Cobra and Robin even though she tells him to just leave her to die, but he ignores her resolutely, "Why do I have to listen to you?". Back in the present she admits that she now has no place to go. "I guess it can't be helped. Ok." And so Luffy lets her stay aboard much to the shock of everyone else. Luffy tells the rest not to worry since she's not a bad person. As she allows Luffy and Chopper to play with her powers Usopp attempts to interrogate her, but fails rather miserably and ends up terrified of her. Nami is bribed by jewels and gems into accepting her, Sanji was gone from the word go since she's a woman, and Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper are having too much fun playing games with her. The only one who stays suspicious is Zoro. Cut back to Pell who is shocked that he has a grave. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 130 130 130